This application is a continuation of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/906,171 filed on Jul. 16, 2001 and entitled “Dynamic Link Assignment in a Communication System”; which claims priority under 35 U.S.C. 119(e) of U.S. Provisional Patent application Ser. No. 60/220,261 entitled “Dynamic Link Assignment” and filed Jul. 24, 2000. The entire disclosure for each of the above listed Applications is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety for all purposes.